Cupid's Surprise
by Chibi Lina Inverse
Summary: Sage's struggle to only pick up four girls on Valentine's Day
1. Chapter One

  
Cupid's Surprise  
  
It's a Friday night, and most of the five Ronins are calling it a day. Ryo, Rowan, Cye and Kento are relaxing in the living room, watching their favorite movie, "Die, Die Dynasty!". With mugs of hot chocolate in their hands and warm slippers on their feet, they were content with the days events. However, one particular Ronin wasn't ready to call it quits.  
  
"Bye guys! I'm going out with Abby! Should be back at 11:00, or 11:30, it matters what she wants to do, heh heh heh...," shouted Sage from the doorway.  
  
"Bye bye, Sage! Have a great time! And don't get into any trouble!" called out Rowan.  
  
"Hey, would I do that?" asked Sage.  
  
Cye and Rowan both replied, "When it comes to girls...yes."  
  
"Heh, I guess so," Sage blushed a little.  
  
"Hey man, bring me back any leftovers. You know how girls never want to finish their food when they're staring at you," said Kento.  
  
"Well, the cold air is coming in, and Abby looks like she's ready for some fun! Here I come!!!"  
  
Sage ran out the door and hopped into the red car, driving off at a fast speed.  
  
"Ay, that Sage," sighed Cye.  
  
"Who's Abby, anyway?" asked Kento.  
  
"Sage's girlfriend of the hour," replied Ryo.  
  
The four friends laughed and returned their attention to the movie.  
  
Later that night, just as the Ronin's were about to hit the hay, Sage's car pulled in. When he walked into the door with a suspicious grin on his face, Ryo had had enough.  
  
"Sage, I love you like a brother, but you can't keep doing this, man!"  
  
"Yes, you hit on girls, use them, and then you leave them," said Cye.  
  
"Cye, you've always had a deep respect for the ladies," said Sage.  
  
"Well, hopefully no man would use women like that," Cye stated.  
  
"Yeah man, you're not just a flirt master, you are a player. That's just not right!" exclaimed Kento.  
  
"Guys...I'm not a player...women don't like players..." whispered Sage as a smile began to appear.  
  
"Sage, promise me this," asked Ryo. "Promise to only hit on four girls tomorrow."  
  
"What?!? But I always hit on at least 10!"  
  
"It's got to stop, Sage," said a serious Rowan.  
  
"Man...okay. I, Sage Date, vow to only hit on four girls tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, and by the way, tomorrow's Valentine's day," Cye said matter-of-factly.  
  
"What?!? *sigh* Damn...to only hit on four girls tomorrow, Valentine's day."  
  
"You know, guys. I think that this should be on paper with Sage's signature, in case he breaks it," Kento said while a grin spread across his face.  
  
"Good idea, Kento! Cye, would you do the honors?" asked Ryo.  
  
"Certainly."  
  
Cye wrote in his best penmanship Sage's exact words. He left a spot on the bottom for Sage to sign.  
  
"Must I? Guys, come on, you know I wouldn't be able to do it!" Sage pleaded as he signed the contract.  
  
"You don't and we'll tell girls that you're not straight," said Ryo.  
  
"But you know that's not true," Sage replied.  
  
"So? What does that have to do with it?" answered Rowan.  
  
"You guys suck," Sage said as he sank into his chair and fell asleep.  
  
"It's for his own good," Kento said as he and the other Ronins got ready to go back to their own houses and sleep.  
  
***  
  
Five minutes to midnight, Cupid was out and about looking for some fun. He was a practical joker, and had already decided what he was going to do, but he was searching for some victims. Then he came across Ryo Sanada's house.  
  
"Hmm...he could be okay. His face has the right shape. I can work with this," he thought to himself.  
  
Cupid worked his magic onto an arrow and shot it through Ryo's window into his arm. Then Cupid flew around the town some more until he came across Cye's house.  
  
"Well, his personality is sugar sweet, so, one magic arrow coming up for this guy!"  
  
He did the same thing to Cye that he did to Ryo and moved onto Kento's house down the street.  
  
"Woah, this guy is nothing like what I'm looking for, but I'm desperate. Hmm, he has a muscular build; that'll work."  
  
Kento became a victim of the same fate as Cye and Ryo. A few seconds before the clock struck midnight, Cupid came to Rowan's apartment.  
  
"Good enough, I don't have much time left."  
  
He shot the arrow, snickered to himself, and flew off into the night sky just as it became midnight.  
  
***  
  
It was seven-thirty when Ryo finally woke up from slumber. He scratched his head and stood up. He saundered into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. What he saw shocked him.  
  
"What?!? A bad hair day, again? Wait, what did I just say? I don't talk like that!"  
  
He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and took another look into the mirror.  
  
"Ack! I'm...I'm a girl!"  
  
The magic that Cupid had put into his arrows transformed the four Ronins into females for twenty-four hours. They only had slight control over what they said and did. Ryo picked up the phone and called Rowan.  
  
"Ro! I'm a girl!"  
  
"What? You too?"  
  
"It happened to you too? What happened?"  
  
"I don't know, man! I fell asleep Mister Rowan and woke up Miss Rowan. Did you call the others yet? Maybe it's a plague that Sage had, or something."  
  
"Hey, Sage, do you think he cursed us or something after what we did yesterday?"  
  
"That's nonsense! Or is it?"  
  
"Well, if I was never superstitious before, I am now!"  
  
"This is out of control," Rowan said under his breathe. "D'ya wanna go to the mall later?"  
  
"Oh, sure, there's this new dress I've had my eye on for weeks! Wha???"  
  
"It hurts! It hurts! Okay, that's it! I am hanging this phone up!"  
  
"Rowan? Rowan? I'd better hang up too. This is too weird..."  
  
***  
  
Kento woke up and turned on the lights downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and took out the cereal for breakfast. When he walked past the window, he looked outside, but saw his reflection instead.  
  
"The hell...?"  
  
He looked again, but decided that his eyes were playing tricks on him, since he wasn't exactly a morning person. Just as he sat down to pour his milk, Cye burst through the door.  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry for what we did to Sage, but this is going too far!"  
  
"Ehh?" questioned Kento.  
  
"Far as I know, I was born a male!"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about, man?"  
  
"Look at me! I'm...I'm female!"  
  
"Well, do you come equipped with the pink silk underwear?"  
  
"Oh, shut up!"  
  
"I'm just joking'. So, you couldn't find a date for tonight, so your going to bring yourself?  
  
"Ha ha, very funny. If you think it's so hilarious, look at yourself!"  
  
Kento stood up and ran to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror to find a strong built female staring back at him.  
  
"Cye, is this another of your jokes?"  
  
"No! It's...to be frank, I don't know what the hell's going on!"  
  
"Should we just stay home today so that no one sees us. I don't want to know how the other guys would react," stated Kento.  
  
"Well I'm not going to let this ruin my day's plans. I'm still going to go to the park to finish my drawings for art class...even if I will be going in a dress."  
  
"Girls wear pants too."  
  
"Yes, but have you looked in you closet today? It's filled with dresses, skirts, and blouses. We have no choice."  
  
"Nooo! This can't be happening! My manhood!!!"  
  
"There there, little Kento. Well, I have to leave. The park is most quiet in the morning. Good luck today, trooper!"  
  
***  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two

  
Elsewhere, Sage had just woken up.  
  
"What a night. I had a dream that there were girls all around, but they were flirting with the other guys."  
  
He shuddered at the though of girls going crazy over someone other than himself. He got dressed picked up his car keys.  
  
"Better go grab a bite to eat before I hit the girls, I mean hit the town."  
  
He stopped for a bagel and coffee and then decided to go eat it in the park.  
  
"I'll be able to pick plenty of females from there. They love nature."  
  
He strolled in casually, in case anyone noticed he came in. He sauntered over to a bench and parked himself. His eyes roamed around from the grass, to the trees, to the flowers. From one girl, to another, to the next.  
  
"Hmm, this is disappointing. I love women, but these chicks are mediocre. No variety. I can pick up one of them any day. But today has to be special; I only have four to choose."  
  
He looked around again, and stood up to go to the next location. As he walked down the path, his keen eyes locked in on one lucky lady. Her short light brown hair flowed in the wind. It was exceptionally warm for February, so she had on a light blue jumper. In her hands were a pad of paper and several pencils in her lap.  
  
"Score! My first dame for the day!"  
  
He targeted on her and sat down next to her on the bench.  
  
"Hey, my name's Sage, what's yours?"  
  
Cye looked up from his work and shrieked.  
  
"Oh, are you frightened by my natural good looks?" Sage questioned.  
  
"Um, no."  
  
"Then what's the matter sweet cakes?"  
  
"Oh my god, it's Sage!", Cye thought to himself. "It's bad enough that I look like a girl, but to have him pick up on me! Oh dear!"  
  
"So anyway, like I asked before, what's your name?"  
  
"Uh...um..Cy-rena...Serena?"  
  
"Oooh, that's a lovely name, for a lovely lady."  
  
"Uh, I'm flattered, thank you."  
  
"So how would you like to go out with me?"  
  
"How am I supposed to answer this?", Cye was in desperate need of a distraction.  
  
"Hmm, you remind me of someone..." Sage spoke in a quieter voice.  
  
"Oh? Who?"  
  
"Just a friend of mine, no one more important than you."  
  
"Aha ha! You're a cutie, sure, I'll go out with you!"  
  
"What?!? What am I saying? I have no control! Oh no, what have I gotten myself into? I just should've walked away!"  
  
"Great. Come to my apartment at nine tonight. Here's the directions...I won't want you to get lost...beauty is a terrible thing to waste. I'll be there...waiting..."  
  
Sage walked away and out of he park.  
  
"Oh dear god..." Cye spoke under his breath.  
  
***  
  
"Well, one down, three to go," Sage said to himself. "Now the only question is, where do I go next?"  
  
He sat down to finish his coffee and thought deep and hard.  
  
"I've got it! I'll go for the intelligent type next. I've already got a sweet one. Hmm, the library is full of smart chicks!"  
  
He threw out his coffee cup and hopped into his car.  
  
***  
  
Elsewhere, at the local public library, Miss Hashiba, erm, Rowan was stocking up on books for the winter vacation  
  
"No more lonely nights with these babies!" he said excitedly. "Hmm, it's a little bit chilly in here."  
  
Just as he was about to pick out another Science Fiction novel, two warm hands were placed on his shoulders.  
  
"You looked kinda cold, I though I could warm you up," spoke a mysteriously familiar voice. "Blue is my favorite color, you know."  
  
Rowan turned around to find Sage, in all his glory.  
  
"Oh man, what's Sage doing here? Shouldn't he be out in town trying to pick up- ...oh my god...he can't be...he must be...he's trying to pick me up. What luck. Not only am I female, for some strange reason, now, I have to face Sage! This day can't get any worse!"  
  
"So, looking for some books to exercise that beautiful mind, eh?" asked Sage.  
  
"How do you know what my mind looks like?"  
  
"Well, a beautiful lady like you must have a beautiful brain to go with it. Am I right?"  
  
"Oh you flatter me so!"  
  
"Oooh, so you like it, eh? Well, now I have an offer you can't refuse. How would you like the pleasure of going out with me tonight?"  
  
"What do I say? What can I say? Okay, so maybe this day can get worse."  
  
"Well, what do you think?"  
  
"I think it's a lovely idea. What the hell?"  
  
"Puurrfect. Come over my apartment at nine." Sage handed Rowan a sheet of paper with directions to his apartment on it. "Hey, what's your name anyway? Mine's Sage, Sage Date."  
  
"Row-gina...er, Regina Hashiba?"  
  
"*gasp* You have the same last name as a friend of mine."  
  
"Well, um, it's a popular last name here."  
  
"Well, Regina, you win the golden prize of stealing my heart away!"  
  
"Oh, is that a prize that is often won?"  
  
"For you, yes, you would win it any day."  
  
"No, um, I mean do girls often win your heart?"  
  
"To be honest...yes, but you're special!!!"  
  
"Mmm, thanks."  
  
"I'll be ready for you..."  
  
"And hopefully I'll be ready for you...to kill you if you try to pull anything on me."  
  
To be continued  
  



	3. Chapter Three

  
Ryo was emotionally distraught after he found out what had happened to him overnight. He ran over to Kento's house to break the news to him.  
  
"Kento! Kento! It's Ryo! Open up!"  
  
"I'm comin', I'm comin'. Hmm, he can't know what I look like, I'll just turn around and open the door."  
  
When Kento finally opened the door, Ryo rushed in and fell to the ground.  
  
"My...my body...it's...not my body!"  
  
"Hold up, man! The same thing happened to you?"  
  
"What?" asked a surprised Ryo.  
  
"Do you have a cup size?"  
  
"Oh my...this is terrible."  
  
"So you do. So do I, and Cye too."  
  
"The same thing happened to Rowan, but he went to the library to get some books so he didn't have to leave his apartment during the vacation."  
  
"Smart man. So what are we going to do. Cye went to the park, and it's relatively safe there."  
  
"Hmm, do you want to go to the mall?" asked Ryo.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Not...for...clothing. I...wanted to pick up...some things that I need. Not...a dress, although there is a really nice red one I saw in the sale flyer this morning! Hold on, what am I saying?"   
  
"I don't know, you're going loopy man!"  
  
"I guess somehow we lost some testosterone, or we gained some estrogen!"  
  
"But how the hell...?"  
  
"I don't know, we'd better just play it cool."  
  
"Well, we'd better get going before someone else comes knocking at our door. I don't want anyone I know to see me like this!" said Kento.  
  
"I know what you mean, Kento."  
  
***  
  
Sage was cruising through the town, winking at every girl who turned to gawk at him. He put on some shades for effect.  
  
"Hmm," he thought to himself, "I have the smart and sweet. What should I track down now?"  
  
When he stopped at a traffic light, he noticed a guy and a girl sitting on a bench. The guy was trying to make out with the girl and stick his hand up her dress. She just blushed and turned away.  
  
"Aha! I'll go for the bashful type!" he though. He called out to the perverted guy on the bench, "Thank you man!"  
  
The man flicked of Sage and told him to go to hell, but sage did not see or hear because he had already sped off to go track down his next lucky lady.  
  
He pulled up into the city mall. "There's sure to be a few bashful dames in her. I'll go walk around in the female clothing section and tell them how good they'll look. That always makes 'em blush!"  
  
He got out of the car and pulled down his shades to the bridge of his nose so that he could see better.  
  
"A sale? I'll have a bunch to choose from," Sage said so carelessly as he walked through the doors.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, Ryo?"  
  
"Yeah Kento?"  
  
"I'm hungry. Do you mind if I go grab a bite to eat, I haven't eaten since we left my house."  
  
"Sure Kento-chan. If you can get a burger for me too, that would be really nice."  
  
"Sure, hon, I'll buy one for you."  
  
"Um, Kento? Why are you calling me hon?"  
  
"I think the vocabulary comes with the package."  
  
"Oh, I see. Now that you mention it, I have been speaking oddly today. Man, I can't wait till it's all over."  
  
"Me too, chica, uh, chico."  
  
Kento left Ryo to go search for the food court while Ryo went shopping.  
  
Ryo wandered around the mall, passing by many different stores; some specialized in sport equipment, some in toys, some in videos, some in male clothing, and some in female clothing. Whenever Ryo passed by the women's' clothes, he turned his head to see what was inside. He would normally do this because he wanted to see the women inside shopping, or if he was lucky, a woman that was buying lingerie. This time though, he was really paying attention to the merchandise inside. He tried to look away, but he couldn't control himself.  
  
When he reached the department store, he looked desperately for the electronic section, so that he couldn't have a chance to look through clothing. But today was his unlucky day. The lingerie section of the department store was strategically placed near the electronics. When he passed the department, he suddenly jerked into the aisle. He stopped when he came up to the sales clerk.  
  
"Um, excuse me, I was wondering where the electronics section is?" Ryo asked the sales clerk.  
  
"Oh, it's just down that way a bit, ma'am," she replied.  
  
"Hmm, thank you. And while I'm here, I saw that there's a sale on panties. Where might that rack be?"  
  
"Over that way," the clerk said as she pointed in a northerly direction.   
  
"What the hell am I doing? Why would I want panties? Unless I had some good looking dame over my house..., then I could- No! Bad ideas! Leave my head now!" Ryo thought to himself as he slapped his head.  
  
"Um, excuse me, ma'am?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"The panties are over there."  
  
"Oh, yes. Ahahahaha!" Ryo said, blushing with a sweatdrop on his forehead.  
  
He strolled over into the section and just stood there for a while. He held up some lingerie and stared at it.  
  
"My god! How are you supposed to put this thing on?"  
  
He walked over to the panty section and looked through some red silk underwear. He reached out to pick one up.  
  
"No!...mustn't pick up...pretty silk underwear! Must...resist! But it's so soft...and lovely..."  
  
When he had finally picked up the underwear, he walked back over to the cashier. She took the item and rang it up.  
  
Ryo, even though he looked like a girl and mostly acted like one and spoke like one, he still had his male tendencies. He couldn't help but look down the sales clerk's blouse. As he was gawking at her cleavage with strong eyes, the clerk looked up to see a woman staring down her shirt.  
  
"That will be five...um, excuse me, miss?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your eyes are wandering," said the clerk with a sweatdrop on her forehead.  
  
"Oh! Hahahahaha! Sorry! I'll be going now!"  
  
As Ryo turned to leave, Sage came up to the cashier. Just as Ryo had done, he too looked down the cashier's shirt. She became furious and stormed away.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder what her problem was. I was just about to ask her out! Well, her loss," Sage said with confidence.  
  
When Ryo got a good look, he realized that this man was Sage! He began to tiptoe away so that Sage wouldn't notice, but it was too late. Sage had already caught a glimpse of him, or her.  
  
"Hey...where do you think you're going, sweet cheeks?" Sage asked.  
  
"Oh, hahaha! Over there to the electronics section."  
  
"May I accompany you on your journey?"  
  
"Why? Why me? Just because I'm Ryo doesn't mean that everything bad in the world has to happen to me!" Ryo though to himself.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Ryo finally spoke, "Why yes dear, I believe you may." He blushed a bit as Sage walked next to him. It wasn't that he liked Sage, in fact, at times he despised Sage, but his feminine "instincts" made him red in the face.  
  
"I see that you're the bashful type...just what I was looking for."  
  
"Oh, hee hee, you're cute!" Ryo turned away to the side.  
  
"Hey baby, what's your name?"  
  
"Ry-ananne...uh, Riananne."  
  
"Mmm, a lovely name...it suits you perfectly."  
  
"Whacha got in the bag. Anything for me?" Sage said with a wink.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Can I see? Just a little peek?"  
  
"Stop it! You're making me blush, you fiend!"  
  
"Aw yeah! And she's saucy too! Hey love, would you come over tonight?"  
  
"But I don't even know you!"  
  
"The name's Sage. See, now we know each other. Come over at nine. Here's the directions."  
  
Sage winked at...Riananne, and strolled away with a slight swivel in his hips because a Latino song was being played in the music section.  
  
"Oh dear...Ryo, what have you done now?" Ryo asked himself as he picked up his bag and walked over to the electronics section.  
  
To be continued...  
  



	4. Chapter Four

  
Meanwhile, Kento was scanning the horizon.  
"Hmm...where should I eat? What do I want to eat? Let's see...there's burgers over there...burgers over there...and...hmm, what does that say? Oh! Right, burgers! Ha ha, I forgot!"  
He took a moment to choose between fast food burgers, or a quality burger with all types of fixings. He decided he'd go for the "slow food" burger so he could stop at the bar for a drink. He walked in and sat on a stool. When he sat down, the drunk guy next to him started to put the moves on Kento.  
"Hey baby...You're lookin' pretty sweet..."  
"Hands off, you freak!"  
"Hey, you don't need to get all pushy. I just want to show you how nice I can be. And I can be very nice."  
"Eww! I think I've lost my appetite. Now you're asking for it buddy! Iron!...Rock!-"  
Just then Sage stepped into the bar and took a seat next to Kento.  
"Uh oh. It's Sage! Damn, now what am I gonna do? I have Mr. Flirtatious on one side and Mr. Drunken Pervert on the other. I can't escape! And I can't armor up either, 'cause then Sage would know it was me. I'd better just shut my mouth."  
"What were you about to say, baby? Were you thinking about my iron rock body and how you love to have some action with it?"  
"Look perv, I don't need you cheap love!"  
"But you see, my new lover..."  
"What?!? Lover?!? I never!"  
"Listen, you ass, get away from this lady," Sage's voice said from behind Kento. "Who gave you the right to treat a lady that way?"  
"Sage, you could write the book on that...," Kento thought to himself.  
"Well, who gave you the-"  
The drunken man passed out before he could finish his sentence.  
"I'm sorry, miss," Sage apologized.  
"Don't be sorry, you didn't do anything wrong."  
"Hmm, I guess I didn't," Sage replied.  
"Oh man, I really need a drink..."  
"Would you mind if I bought you one?"  
"Heh, if anything, I should be the one buying you the drink, for helping me and all."  
"Heh, you'll be able to thank me personally all you want later, babe," Sage said under his breath.  
"Huh? Did you say something?"  
"Yeah, I was just about to ask you if you'd like to spend the night with me."  
"Are you still going to ask?"  
"Are you going to say yes?"  
"Only if you ask."  
"Then would you like to spend the night at my place? I'll treat you real nice." Sage leaned forward a bit toward Kento.  
Kento's face blushed intensely, but inside, his stomach was churning so much that it hurt.  
"Oh, you devil! You are a seducer, aren't you?"  
"I learned my skills from your sexy bod." Sage leaned in closer and stared hard into Miss Kento's eyes.  
"But you just met me."  
Sage leaned in even close so that his nose pressed up against Kento's. "I'm a fast learner."  
Kento quickly jumped back. He smoothed down the skirt that his "feminine side" had forced him to wear. He looked up at Sage who had spralled himself across the two bar stools and then he brushed some hair away from his eyes.  
"So...what's your response?" asked Sage.  
"After that performance, I guess I can't turn you down."  
"Great. My name's Sage, Sage Date."  
"Pleased to meet you...uh, Sage. My name is Kent-lyn...er, Katelyn."  
"Pure beauty. So I guess I'll see you again tonight at, nine? Is that all right with you? At my apartment, it's easy to find...follow you heart, baby."  
"Hee hee, sure!"  
Sage exited the bar/restaurant, and Kento banged his head on the table.  
  
  



	5. Chapter Five

Sage was very content with himself. He had made it through the day (and  
Valentine's Day, for that matter!) with only hitting on four girls. Now he could tell the  
guys that he was under control and could handle himself.  
As he was cruising home in his car, he came to a traffic light. Unfortunately for  
Sage, it was right next to a modeling agency that was having a photo shoot for young  
women.  
As they were standing in line to enter the building, about 10 of the girls noticed  
Sage sitting in his car and they began to hit on him.  
One girl, who was about 17, had long, silky, jet black hair that she let flow down  
her shoulders. "Hey baby, you're lookin' pretty fine!" she called out to him.  
Two of her friends, a blonde and a brunette, both about 16 years old, joined in.   
"D'ya want some of this?" the blonde asked, pointing to herself in a seductive  
manner.  
"Come on sexy, you know you want it," beckoned the brunette.  
Sage was extremely excited by their antics, and he would've jumped out of his car  
that second and kissed them, but he knew that his friends would have it against him for the  
rest of his life. So, he tightened his seat belt and drove on.  
  
***  
  
Sage looked up at the clock.  
"It's eight-thirty," he said to himself, "I should get ready soon."  
He browsed through his collection of music and picked out a few that would "suit  
the mood". He chose an ensemble that would look good on him and bring out his good  
looks, but keep it simple because he didn't want a difficult time preparing for the  
"intricate" stuff that would come later.  
When he looked back at the clock, it was five minutes to nine.  
"Hmm, they should be coming pretty soon. Now I just have to wait to meet my   
destiny."  
***  
  
When Ryo showed up at Sage's apartment, he sighed a deep sigh of pain.  
"How...what...why am I here? Why am I doing this?"  
He let his head drop on the car horn, which let out a short, loud honk sound.  
"Damn! I hope Sage didn't hear that!"  
Next thing he knew, three other cars pulled up behind him. He looked in the rear  
view window and he noticed something odd. It was Cye, Rowan, and Kento!  
"Guys! What are you doing here?" he asked.  
"Most likely, the same thing that you're doing here," said Kento.  
"I guess he picked us all up," said Cye.  
"I guess...wait! One, two, three- four...guys...there's four of us," said Rowan.  
"Yeah, so what?" asked Kento.  
"Last night, we told him that he could only pick up...," explain Rowan.  
"...four girls..." said Cye, Kento, and Ryo in a chorus.  
"Oh...my...God..." said Ryo.  
"How did we get into this mess! I mean, how did we ever become females in the  
first place! We were never hexed with evil voodoo, no one ever cursed us, so how did it  
happen?" asked Kento.  
"We don't know, Kento, we don't know," replied Cye.  
"Well, what are we going to do?" asked Ryo.  
"What can we do?" asked Rowan.  
"This'll sound really bad guys, but maybe we should go through with this," said  
Ryo.  
"What are you trying to say, Ryo?" asked Kento.  
"I mean, maybe we should continue. Maybe we should straighten out our skirts  
and march through those apartment doors. Maybe we should face the odds and go  
through with this."  
"What!? You mean to say that you think we should go into Sage's apartment  
wearing this type of clothing?!?" yelled Kento.  
"Do you know what Sage might do to us?" asked Cye.  
"Yes, but I'm willing to take that risk. We're the Ronin Warriors, right? We can  
do this. If we stick together, we can beat Sage at his own game. And who know? Maybe  
it'll teach him a lesson. Perhaps he'll stop trying to pick up on every single woman he sees.  
It might not work, but what do we have to lose? If he tries to do anything too terrible,  
we'll knock him out. Come on guys, have I ever let you down?" said Ryo.  
"I always thought that you were terrible at speeches Ryo, but that wasn't too bad,"  
said Rowan.  
"You've improved on your technique," Kento said with a chuckle.  
"Yeah, I guess I have. So, what do you guys say?" asked Ryo.  
"I say, let's go!" cheered Cye. 


	6. Chapter Six

"So...who's going to go in first?" asked Ryo.  
"Well, since you were the one who thought up the idea, I think it would be best if  
you did," stated Rowan.  
"Good idea," said Kento.  
"But guys!" said Ryo.  
"But what? It was you're idea, just like Rowan said," explained Cye.  
Ryo sighed. "I guess I have to then."  
Ryo walked up the stairs and ringed the doorbell to Sage's apartment. After two  
seconds he turned around.  
"Well guys, I guess he's not in today! Hahaha! I'd better be getting home now!"  
"And where do you think you're going?" asked Cye.  
"Ugh!" sighed Ryo.  
Kento went up to the doorbell and rang it again for Ryo.  
"There, now you do the talking," he said.  
The sound of Sage's voice came over the intercom from his room.  
"Yesssssssss?" he asked in a suave voice.  
"Um, excuse me? But is Sage Date in this evening?" asked Ryo.  
Rowan hit Ryo on the back of the head as Sage replied.  
"Yes, why yes he is. Who wants to know?"  
"He has four dates tonight."  
"Oh yeah! Oops, I guess I scheduled them all together at the same time! Silly me!  
Oh well! More fun for us, right ladies?"  
The four Ronins groaned.  
"Sounds like you're excited down there. Why don't you all come up and join me  
for a little fun and games, eh?"  
The four Ronins slowly, but surely ascended the stairs up to Sage's room. Ryo  
knocked on the door when they arrived. Sage opened it with a surprised look on his face.  
"Hey...you all...?" he asked.  
"Uh oh," thought Cye. "Does he know our secret?"  
"Oh no!" though Kento. "He must know it's us!"  
"The gig is up guys," Rowan thought. "Why did Ryo even think of this anyway?"  
"Why the hell am I female?!" thought Ryo. "If it wasn't for this freak accident, I  
wouldn't be here now!"  
"You all...? Do you all know each other?" asked Sage.  
"Uh...um, yeah! Yes, we actually do!" the four Ronins said on the  
spur-of-the-moment, while laughing nervously.  
"Well why didn't any of you tell me? Come in! Come in and make yourselves  
comfortable!"  
The guys walked into the main room and sat down; Rowan and Cye sat on a sofa,  
Ryo sat in a rocking chair and Kento placed himself into a recliner. Sage moved to the  
center of the room and basked in his womanizing glory. He then sat between Rowan and  
Cye on the sofa.  
"So what do you ladies want to do tonight?" he asked.  
"Sleeping sounds good," said Kento.  
"Together? Oh, you're quick!" said Sage.  
Kento, once realizing what Sage meant, gulped and a cold sweat appeared on his  
forehead.  
"If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to cook us up a little something," stated Cye.  
"Oh that sounds good, cookin' up a little lovin'."  
Cye began to feel nauseous.  
"I love to read," mentioned Rowan.  
"Snuggling up with a good book is fun, but sharing the snuggle with another is  
much more enjoyable."  
Rowan's mouth became dry and he got a bad taste in his mouth.  
"I like to lie in front of the fireplace and warm up," said Ryo.  
"I wouldn't mind lying you down and warming you up," said Sage.  
Ryo thought to himself, "Oh god! How far is Sage going to go?!"  
Each Ronin rose from his position in the living room and commenced to do the  
task that each mentioned. Sage got up and followed Cye into the kitchen.  
In the kitchen, Cye made himself right at home. He took out all the necessary  
ingredients and utensils to make a late-night snack. He began to mix everything together  
from memory, for he had prepared this dish many times.  
Sage stood behind him, silently, unnoticed, until he opened his mouth and spoke.  
"Whacha making, sugarbeet?"  
"AHH! Oh, Sage, it's just you."  
"Who'd you think it was? It's only your love master."  
"Ugh...I'm making a little dessert that I like to fix myself late at night."  
"Really? Wow..." his voice trailed off.  
A few minutes later, Sage strategically placed his hands on Cye's shoulders. Cye  
didn't notice because he was so wrapped up in his work. A moment later, Sage slowly  
dropped his head down a bit and smelled "Serena's" hair.  
"Ahh, smells like the ocean breeze," he though.  
The next thing Cye knew, he was being kissed on the neck by his friend Sage.  
Once the shock had passed and reality hit him, he blew up at Sage.  
"Wha-? AHHHHHHHH! Sage? What are you doing?!"  
"It's just that you smelled so good. I couldn't help myself."  
"Go!" Cye pointed out of the kitchen. "Please, I need to concentrate when I make  
my meals!"  
Sage scuffled out of the kitchen. "Geez, usually the women can't keep their hands  
off of me. I wonder what's wrong? Do I smell? I did take a shower an hour ago. Or do  
they not want me to think that they're easy? I'm worried. I hope I haven't lost my sexy  
edge."   
He sighed and plopped down in an easy chair next to Rowan, who was completely  
rapt in his novel. Sage took this as an opportunity to put the moves on "Regina". He  
leaned over and stared into her eyes, which were obviously focused in on the novel.  
"She must be speechless from my extreme good looks. She wants me bad. I can  
feel it." Sage pointed to the thick novel. "What are you reading, babe?"  
Rowan looked up from his book. "Don't call me babe. It's Les Miserables."  
"Oh. Sounds depressing. Want me to cheer you up? Let's forget being miserable  
and have some fun. What do you say?" Sage stood up and moved behind Rowan. He put  
his hands on Rowan's shoulders and began to massage him. "Doesn't that feel better? I'll  
help you loosen up."  
Rowan began to worry as dozens of thoughts raced though his head. "How far is  
Sage going to go? What's he thinking? What does he expect me to do? What does he  
want me to do? What's he going to do next? What's he doing to me now?!"  
Sage leaned over the top of the chair and kissed Rowan on the neck.  
"Just ignore it and he'll go away eventually, right?" Rowan thought. "It's just a  
kiss and it's just on my neck. No harm done, right? At least it's not on my lips or anything.  
If he tries that, he's done for. I'll grab him by the shoulders and flip him over! That'll teach  
him to hit on Regina! Er...I mean me." A moment later, the thought sunk into Rowan's  
mind. "Sage...kissed me...on my neck..." He shuddered violently.  
"Are you cold, baby?" asked Sage. "I could help you get warmer." He bent over  
and whispered into Rowan's ear. "Want to know why they call these 'easy' chairs?"  
Rowan jumped up out of his seat and spun around, locking eyes with Sage. "What  
did you just say?"  
"You know what I said."  
"I am not a person of those morals!" Rowan picked up a pillow and threw it at  
Sage. "How dare you think that I would do that with you! And we don't really know each  
other! Let me read my book in peace!" Rowan sat back down and began to read his book  
again.  
Sage walked away and stood in a corner, thinking to himself. "What's going on  
tonight? What's wrong with the ladies? Did I pick up high school girls? Are they virgins?  
If they are, why wouldn't they want to loose it with a sexy guy like me? I don't get it."  
Turning around and scanning the room, Sage spotted Ryo sitting by the fireplace.  
He strutted over and sat next to Ryo, who was playing with "her" fake pearl necklace.  
"I can't believe that I was so broke that I could only by fake pearls..." Ryo  
mumbled under his breath. "...How pathetic am I, really? First I turn into a girl, then I get  
hit on by Sage, now I can't afford decent jewelery!"  
"What's wrong, babe?" Sage asked as he slowly put his arm around Ryo. "How  
can you have a long face when you're sitting next to the most eligible bachelor in the  
world?"  
Ryo slowly turned to face Sage. He looked Sage straight in the eyes and gave him  
a look that could kill. He took in a deep breath and let everything out. "I'M BROKE,  
YOU IDIOT!"  
"Well, honey, there's nothing wrong with that. When we get married, we'll be  
poor together. We'll live on a farm and raise cattle and plant corn. We'll have twelve  
children and they'll all be named John."  
"Huh?!" Ryo jerked away from Sage's arms. "What the hell are you talking  
about?"  
"Our future together," Sage replied with a picture perfect smile. "And about those  
twelve children...maybe we should start now." Sage began to crawl toward Ryo like he  
was doing some kind of mating dance.   
Ryo jumped up and reached for his purse on the rocking chair. He took it and  
swung it around so that it hit Sage squarely in the jaw. "Hentai!" he screamed. "Don't you  
even try to do that again, or I'll put rocks in my purse!"  
Sage, wounded physically and emotionally, crawled away and muttered to himself,  
"Geez, I would've swore that there were already rocks in it! Damn, that hurt!"  
Sage looked at the clock. It was already 11:50. The tension was on. He had only  
one girl left to put the moves on. Unfortunately for him, Katelyn was sleeping soundly and  
snoring loudly on the recliner. "Well, I guess it's now or never." He quietly creeped over  
to where Kento lay sleeping and stradled the chair. "I'm sorry I have to do this while  
you're sleeping, Miss Katelyn, but I don't want to wake you up from your beauty sleep. I  
know how bitchy some girls get." Sage bent over and kissed Katelyn passionately on the  
lips. This caused Kento to stir in his sleep. "Getting excited? So am I!" Sage reached  
down and attempted to unzip his pants, but the zipper was stuck. "Goddamn it! At a time  
like this! Stupid zipper! I hate you! And just when I was about to get lucky!"  
As Sage continued to fumble with his zipper, Kento awoke to see his friend  
straddling him and trying to get his pants off. "What the hell!!" Kento pulled his fist back  
and punched Sage in the head. Sage fell back with a thud just as the clock hit 12:00.  
  
***  
  
The morning light peeped through the shades of the apartment and warmed Sage's  
face. The smell of fried eggs and toast blended with the heavy scent of cheap perfume that  
still lingered in the air. Sage woke up with a pounding pain in his head.  
"Ugh...oh man. I don't remember anything." He sat up slowly and looked around  
his apartment. Rowan and Ryo were watching television. "Hey guys...what are you doing  
here?"  
"Good morning!" Ryo said cheerfully.  
"It's about time you woke up. It's almost noon," Rowan said with a chuckle.  
"What happened?" asked Sage rubbing the back of his neck. Ryo and Rowan just  
laughed and continued to watch TV.  
Sage got up and followed the smell of breakfast into the kitchen where Cye and  
Kento were cooking.  
"Good morning, guys."  
"Did you get a good night's sleep, Sage?" asked Cye.  
"Not really. My head really hurts."  
"Well, don't you worry, man! We're cookin' up some nice eggs and toast for ya!"  
said Kento happily. He leaned over and whispered in Cye's ear. "I still have that disgusting  
taste in my mouth. Sage probably did something perverted. Do you think I can have an  
extra egg to try to get rid of it?"  
Ryo and Rowan walked into the kitchen behind Sage, laughing.  
"All right guys, the joke is up. What exactly happened last night?" Sage asked.  
"Nothing really. You didn't break your promise though. You only had four women  
last night," said Kento.  
"I did? I mean...I did! Woah...So did I have a wild night last night?"  
The four Ronins looked at each other and laughed. "Well, we guess you could say  
that..."  
  
The End 


End file.
